


Stoplight

by LNNXXP



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Shots, Breakups, M/M, No actual sex, One Shot, Rebound, Stoplight Party, alcohol induced actions, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNNXXP/pseuds/LNNXXP
Summary: After being dumped, Mark finds himself at a stoplight party. The yellow band around his wrist does little to keep away people nearly flinging themselves at him.





	Stoplight

**Author's Note:**

> ik most stoplight parties have people actually wearing their color but oh well i like glow stick bracelets.

Mark really needs a drink, like right now, this instant. He ruffles his hair as he contemplates his choices. One- he could go to the nearby liquor store, buy a bottle of tequila, and get absolutely trashed in the comforts of his own home, that sounded appealing. Two- he could go to a club, it was a Friday after all, with his friends and get trashed and maybe laid. Three- he could go on Tindr or Grindr and try to find someone to hook up with, that sounded like a potentially dangerous plan. His situation was, simply put, quite complicated.

 

Choi Youngjae, his (ex?) boyfriend, had requested that they go on an indefinite hiatus. Mark had been in such a state of shock at the time that he forgot to ask if it was indefinite as in permanent or indefinite as in over by next week. So, there he is, feeling like absolute shit. Maybe Youngjae was right, he wasn’t that affectionate in public, and sure maybe he did raincheck their last five dates, and okay it’s true that their shared flat was pretty much devoid of his presence most of the time. He’s just busy, really.

 

Okay not really. What hurt the most was the younger boy accusing him of falling out of love with him, because it was sort of true. Mark really cared for the boy, a lot. But the love there was bordering on platonic and maybe it showed more than Mark thought it did. So when Youngjae told Mark he needed a break to sort his feelings, Mark acquiesced, mostly out of shock more than anything. Every time he imagines the younger boy’s eyes looking sadly at him, his heart strings tug a little. Regardless of whether or not he loves Youngjae, which is an issue to sort out another day, he still wanted to get trashed. They had been dating for over a year now, they shared a home (although Youngjae said he’d be staying with a friend now), they were in love at a certain point.

 

When his best friends call him up bearing news of a frat party at a popular LGBT house a few streets down, Mark jumps at the opportunity. He runs up stairs to his room and digs around for an outfit. He keeps it simple, it’s only a frat party, with some ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt, a pair of Docs, and a black bomber jacket. He also dusts on some red eyeshadow and brown liner around his eyes, you know, why not? He’s not trying hard to look good or anything. (He heard Youngjae would be there.)

 

Within a few minutes, his friends, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Jaebum, come with some takeout. They eat with some chatter, and Mark can tell the boys want details about what happened with him and Youngjae.

 

“ Youngjae and I are on break,” Mark starts off.

 

“So we’ve heard, from you,” Jinyoung reminds him.

 

“While you were sobbing,” Jaebum jabs.

 

“Literally less than two hours ago,” Yugyeom helpfully adds.

 

“Get out of my house,” Mark growls.

 

“Okay, we’ll take our food, too,” Jinyoung has a threatening smile plastered on his face. Mark hates him.

 

“He said I was loveless and not affectionate enough,” Mark goes back to recounting the story.

 

“Wow, call the news! Mark Tuan not showing love, more at 11,” Jaebum jokes as Jinyoung and Yugyeom both make sarcastic shocked faces.

 

“God, why am I friends with you guys?” Mark gasps. Jinyoung promptly points to the food. “Well, so the problem is, I don’t know what he means by break. Does he mean we’re done?”

 

“Who cares? Let’s get hammered.” That’s something Mark can agree with. For once, Jaebum is right.  Mark vocalizes this thought and gets a smack on the back of his head as response.

 

At the entrance of the frat house, there’s three bowls of glow stick bracelets, one green, one yellow, one red. Jinyoung grabs two red ones and passes one to Jaebum. Mark raises an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“It’s a stoplight party. A red bracelet means you’re taken and off limits. Green means you’re completely single and good to go. Yellow is like the yellow stoplight- it’s complicated- some people take it as slow down, others will step on the accelerator,” Jinyoung explains while tossing a green one to Yugyeom, “So, what do you want?”

 

Mark ponders on it for a bit before murmuring out, “Yellow.” Jinyoung gives him a look but hands over the bracelet. The four crack their glowsticks and fashion them into bracelets after stepping into the house. It’s pretty crazy inside, drunk hormonal college students occupying every corner of the room. The four maneuver their way to the kitchen, their original goal being to get drunk. They each do about 4 shots of Everclear (except Jinyoung who’s the DD), sending a silent thank-you to the host. The buzz hits within minutes and three of them grab beers before heading back to the living room where the party is in full swing.

 

The night goes just like how Mark wants it to. He gets drunk, he grinds up on some people, some people dance with him (the yellow bracelet doing seemingly little to nothing to deter suitors), and he has a pretty good time with his friends. He only almost gets into one fight when someone attempts to flirt with Jinyoung, luckily Jaebum’s glare has the guy running before Mark has to even lift a finger.

 

It’s going a little too great, Mark thinks. As if he had tempted fate, he spots Youngjae a bit away, seemingly oblivious to Mark’s stare, dancing like there’s no tomorrow with some guy. Youngjae’s dance partner is quite different from himself, Mark concludes. He’s skinnier and taller than Mark, wearing a tight grey tank top and even tighter leather pants. What catches Mark’s eyes, and also shatters his heart, is the matching green bracelets that the pair are wearing. _Oh,_ Mark thinks, _It’s that kind of indefinite_. He can’t help but feel slightly relieved, too, but mostly he feels like shit. He’s been dumped via bracelet, sue him. He makes a beeline for the kitchen and where he finds an attractive guy on the island and someone doing body shots off of him. The man sees Mark approaching and offers him a shot, Mark doesn’t decline. Body shot boy introduces himself as Jackson, and Mark quickly quips out his own name.

 

Mark makes a show of licking the salt off of the boy’s neck, sucking a bit to harshly, when he catches a glimpse of Youngjae entering the kitchen. Then, he downs the shot lying on Jackson’s perfectly sculpted abs. Lastly, he moves up to Jackson’s mouth and snatches the lime. There’s wolf-whistles and catcalls all around, and he even spots his friends entering the kitchen.

 

“Thanks,” Mark whispers into Jackson’s ear.

 

“My pleasure,” Jackson winks.

 

“You have no idea, my ex boyfriend was watching me,” Mark’s filters are a bit alcohol-logged.

 

“Can I do one off of you?” Jackson asks, and Mark hesitates to answer, but sees Youngjae watching intently, and nods his head yes.

 

He takes off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to Jinyoung and Jaebum, the former grimacing and the latter grinning with his thumbs up. His body’s not bad, per se, but compared to Jackson’s abs, he feels a bit self-conscious. Oh, well. He’s got nothing to lose anymore, especially not a boyfriend. Mark lies in the position that Jackson was in earlier.

 

Jackson is a bit brasher, probably drunker, as he pours salt all over Mark’s chest and tequila in the concave portion of Mark’s stomach, forgoing a shot glass. He spends absolutely too long licking Mark’s chest, really, there’s nothing even there.  Jackson makes loud slurping noises as he sucks the tequila from Mark’s stomach, licking off whatever remained. By the time Jackson’s approaching his lips, Mark’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. Jackson bites the lime in his mouth, face scrunching up a bit, but his lips also brushes against Mark’s and Mark can feel the blood rushing to his face.

 

Jackson climbs off of him and has a slight blush dusting his face too.

 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Jackson asks timidly, a complete 180 from the predatory boy he was mere seconds ago. The two exchange looks as Mark pulls on his clothes, Jackson remains shirtless.  Mark glances over at Youngjae who’s glaring bullets into Jackson’s head.

 

“Nope, perfect.” Jackson gives him a wide grin, “Wanna dance?” Mark lets Jackson drag him out to the dance floor.

Mark almost forgets about Youngjae as Jackson grinds his hips against him. That is until the other boy brings him up.

 

“So, yellow bracelet and the guy glaring at me earlier, care to explain?” Jackson asks.

 

“Okay he said ‘indefinite break’ right? So, I was like let’s just get trashed today because that’s the most logical move. And he’s here wearing a green bracelet, and I look like a fool with a yellow bracelet. Like, he’s completely over it and I’m here stuck like a loser.”

 

Jackson grabs the sides of Mark’s face, “If anyone’s the loser here, it’s him.” Mark scoffs. “Hey, he’s not the one dancing with the incredibly hot guy with abs!” Mark scoffs again.

 

Mark just feels an urge to kiss Jackson again, “Hey he’s looking again, behind you. Don’t look. Can I just kiss you?” Jackson has a look of suspicion on his face but complies anyway. Their lips crash into each other, properly for the first time. It’s hot, they’re both drunk and sweaty, surrounded by dozens of classmates. But neither of them seem to care as they focus more on the sensation of the other’s tongue invading their own mouth.

 

“Hey, I live here. Want to take this to my room?” Ah, so Mark’s caught a frat boy.

 

“Sure.” On their way up the stairs, Jackson catches Youngjae staring at him again, and sends him a greasy wink. Youngjae furrows his brows, and Jackson can’t help but feel smug.

 

Once in their rooms, Jackson is quick to strip Mark of his shirt, peppering kisses on the exposed skin. Mark attacks Jackson’s neck gripping tightly onto Jackson’s biceps. When Jackson palms Mark through his jeans, Mark lets out a groan. The two don’t progress much further than heavy petting and making out though before Jackson stops them.

 

“Listen, I know I approached you even when you had a yellow bracelet, but we’re both really drunk. I don’t want to fuck things up completely for you and your boyfriend.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend,” Mark corrects.

 

“If you’re so sure of that, let me know tomorrow morning. But the furthest I’m going is this,” Jackson says firmly. Mark doesn’t feel like arguing so he gets back to kissing Jackson, might as well enjoy this. Somewhere in midst of the heat, clothes are discarded, but the two men don't progress past the naked makeout session (featuring heavy petting). They pass out sometime between 1 and 3, neither of them are sure, cuddled on Jackson’s bed.

 

Mark wakes up in the morning, mouth dry, not remembering much (4 shots of Everclear, a bottle of beer, and tequila does that to people). He notices Jackson isn’t there, so he scrambles for his clothes and bounds downstairs. At the same kitchen island where he met Jackson, the boy is there eating cereal. He looks different without eyeliner ringed around his eyes and bangs flopping in front of his face, a lot more innocent.

 

“Ah, Mark,” Jackson whispers.

 

“Jackson.”

 

“So about last night,” Jackson says tentatively, “Do you remember?”

 

Mark nods. Jackson gulps. At that moment, they hear a loud thud from above. Moments later, none other than Youngjae barrels down the stairs, the lanky boy that Mark saw with him last night hot on his heels.

 

“Listen, it’s complicated, okay, I can’t just,” Youngjae stops when he sees Mark. He sees Mark covered in hickies, Jackson looking not much better. Youngjae himself also looks like he was covered in leeches recently.  

 

“What’s going on?” the lanky boy asks. Jackson’s spoon drops into the cereal bowl.

 

“You slept with him?” Jackson screeches while pointing an accusatory finger at Youngjae. The boy in question nods.

 

“BamBam!” Youngjae hisses.

 

“So, we’re done right?” Mark fiddles with the bracelet still rung around his arm, last remnants of its yellow color fading out.

 

“Look, hyung, I said I needed a break,” Youngjae starts, “I didn’t know you’d start going out the moment I left you…”

 

“You were grinding with BamBam, asshole!” Jackson interrupts.

 

“Well, I wasn’t actually going to do anything!”

 

“Uhm?” BamBam responds, pointing at himself. “Your sore ass says otherwise.”

 

“Okay, yeah, no, this is stupidly complicated. It’s too early and I’m too hungover for this. Anyone have coffee?” Jackson quickly pours Mark a cup. Mark first takes a large swig. “First things first, Youngjae, you and I are completely over.”

 

“But hyung-”

 

“Don’t you ‘hyung’ me, remember you dumped me first.” Youngjae pouts as Mark puts his foot down. “Second, Jackson, I can’t remember the clear details of last night, but can we get lunch together or something?”

 

Jackson nods enthusiastically.

 

“Third, who the hell are you?” Mark turns to BamBam.

 

“BamBam at your service! I’m Jackson’s best friend and housemate,” the boy responds too cheerily for someone who should be hungover. Youngjae groans into his hands.

 

“Yeah, he’s like my favorite slut. Don’t hurt him,” Jackson tacks on. Mark’s head hurts, not only from the alcohol. Youngjae groans again.

 

“Well, if you guys are still here, you guys are cleaning up!” Jackson throws trash bags at Youngjae and Mark. “Mark, if we’re not done cleaning by noon, our date’s canceled.” How such a puppy is so intimidating astounds Mark. Quick to obey, Mark starts picking up the cups strewn everywhere.

 

Youngjae huffs a bit but he also helps cleaning. Mark smiles to himself, maybe this could work out. Maybe, getting dumped was one of the better things that’s happened to him.

 

(Mark feels regret settle deeply into his bones when he arrives home to a very, very angry Jinyoung. Jaebum and Yugyeom are also sitting at the couch, staring blankly at the TV, like they’re his family staging an intervention.

 

“Mark, do you know what time it is?” Mark winces as he checks his phone for the first time that day. 34 missed calls and about 100 texts from Jinyoung, as well as plenty more from Jaebum and Yugyeom, no doubt on Jinyoung’s orders.

 

“10:30 PM.”

 

“Yes, and when did we leave last night?”

 

“11:30 PM.”

 

“Also correct! So you’ve been missing for almost 24 hours-”

 

“More like 20,” Jaebum supplies. Jinyoung brushes him off and officially commences The Interrogation. His other two friends send him looks of pity but offer no real help.)


End file.
